Extraño
by Pixma
Summary: Años después,dos matrimonios fallidos... y un reencuentro.


Hola! Bueno, este es el primer song-fic que hago, tiene algunos datos de DH así que contiene un spoiler. La canción es de Hilary Duff - Stranger pero esta traducida

Espero que les guste

NOTA: La letra cursiva pertence a Harry/Ginny y la otra a Hermione/Ron... el final esta claro :)

_**Extraño**_

**…Nadie me cree cuando les digo que has perdido la cabeza**

_- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que tener una discusión por este tipo de cosas?_

_- ¡Porque tu siempre te niegas, Harry¡Por eso!_

_- ¡Pero es solo un maldito vestido! – exclamó furioso_

_Un reproche era usualmente lo que su mirada irradiaba y hace un par de años eso hubiese logrado que su corazón sintiera una punzada… pero ahora era tan común que le resultaba superficial._

**Nadie me cree cuando les cuento lo mucho que ocultas**

- ¡No voy a hacerlo Ron¡Simplemente no!

. Por favor Hermione, te lo pido solo esta vez. Ya sabes que ese collar te sentará muy bien

- ¡No necesito un collar de siete mil euros para verme "muy bien"! – exclamó furiosa

El pelirrojo examinó su reflejo una vez más, cuidando que ningún detalle se le hubiese escapado de las manos. A sus espaldas una mirada de ojos cafés lo observaba con un deje de confusión en su rostro, Hermione tomó el vestido que descansaba sobre la cama junto con el collar que sostenía en una mano, pasó por su lado y dejó el mismo sobre el tocador sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su esposo

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupa lo que piensen lo demás?

**Me tratas de lo mejor cuando salimos**

_Era como una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, las corbatas nunca había sido parte usual de su armario pero esta vez como había dicho Ginny era especial_

_- ¡Estoy tan emocionada por ver a todos nuevamente! – el vestido rojo caía sutilmente unos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas, torneando su cuerpo y combinando perfectamente con los tacones que traía puestos._

_Harry la observaba de pie al lado de la ventana, con una mano en la parte posterior del cuello tentada a desatar el nudo de la corbata y otra en un bolsillo, sosteniendo un celular deseando inconscientemente que vibrara y recibir la noticia de que todo se había cancelado._

**Mostrando a todos nuestro amor**

**..Pegado a mi cuando hay multitud**

_Y no era que no tenía muchas ansias de ver a todos aquellos antiguos amigos…_

**Pero cuando no hay nadie...**

- Te prometo que solo se tratará de esta ocasión

Dio media vuelta con los brazos aún cruzados sobre el pecho, con aquel vestido negro que había escogido para esa noche una par de tacones igualmente; se encontró con la mirada arrepentida de su esposo y un collar delgado y brillante colgando de sus dedos

- Todos estarán en esta reunión – agregó acercándose a ella – Y quiero que sepan que además de ser muy felices…

**No hay cariño en tu mirada**

…sepan lo bien que estamos – terminó enredando por su cuello lo que para Hermione representaba solo una cuerda cara y brillante

**La forma en que me miras no esta bien**

_El pequeño vestido rojo giro junto a ella y una bella sonrisa permanecía en su rostro, se acercó a él meneando las caderas disimuladamente rodeando con sus delgados dedos su cuello y mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Te dije que valía la pena comprar este vestido porque deberías ver la expresión en tu rostro_

_Le devolvió la mirada intensamente equitativa pero lo que el ojiverde sentía en ese momento era totalmente diferente a la percepción de Ginny_

**Puedo decir de que se trata esta vez**

_Acercó los labios a su frente depositando un beso – Te ves muy bien_

_Ginny sonrió complacida y enredó su brazo alrededor del suyo en signo de que ya era hora de partir, el cuarto se sumió en la oscuridad con un clic por parte del interruptor y la puerta quedó cerrada totalmente. Harry dirigió la mirada a su esposa_

**…Hay un extraño en mi vida**

Oyó el motor del automóvil dejar de funcionar aunque incontables veces lo había hecho en ese tiempo en el que Ron aprendía a manejar el artefacto muggle, en ese tiempo en el que cosas tan sencillas lograban tanto; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tiempo que la puerta se abría y el pelirrojo se encontraba de pie en frente suyo con una mano extendida.

**No eres la persona que conocía**

Ron se aseguró que el automóvil quedase en un lugar seguro antes de poder partir al callejón Diagon y posteriormente a Caldero Chorreante, el viento ondeaba su negra gabardina y su aún largo cabello. Dirigió la mirada al pelirrojo notando que aquella sonrisa todavía permanecía ahí…

**¿Estás asustado que sepan como eres?**

Volvió a posarla sobre el camino, cayendo en cuenta que se encontraban más allá de la mitad del callejón, esté último se encontraba un poco vacío debido a las vacaciones y era poca la gente que lo visitaba. Escuchó a Ron saludar a un hombre de blancos cabellos y una larga barba, vio que este se acercaba a él, le tendía la mano, le dirigía una sonrisa amistosa y como siempre… el pelirrojo la soltaba

**Si solo pudieran verte como te veo yo**

Soltó un suspiro y se entretuvo con la exhibición de pequeñas pinturas en la vitrina de una de las tiendas, después de un momento giró la cabeza y vio que Ron continuaba conversando con aquél hombre

**…Verían a un extraño también**

_Variedad de voces se escuchaban en el lugar, gritos de alegría e intensas risa. Un sentimiento de regocijo invadió el cuerpo de Harry en cuanto diviso a Dean, Seamus, Neville y Luna en una mesa, está última lo saludo animadamente con la mano mientras los demás levantaron sus copas en su nombre._

_Exploró el lugar con la mirada, deseando encontrar un rostro en particular pero no la encontró, el Caldero Chorreante además de estar tal y como lo recordaba hoy tenía un detalle especial: Todas las personas que él quería y apreciaba se encontraban ahí_

_¿Hice alguna vez algo que te pareció cruel?_

_- Ven – escuchó decir a Ginny – Llamé unas horas antes para que reservaran una mesa especialmente para Ron, Hermione, tú y yo_

_Abrió la boca para refutar aquella idea al instante pero no tenía ganas de discutir nuevamente y que la noche terminará arruinada. Asintió silenciosamente y siguió a la pelirroja hacia dicha mesa, seguido de la vista de todos sus amigos_

_- Perfecto – sonrió ella_

_¿Te hice preguntarte alguna vez quien estaba contigo en la habitación?_

Una ola de calor golpeó su rostro al momento en que puso un pie en el lugar, sonrió contenta y buscó inmediatamente cualquier cara conocida topándose enseguida con Parvati y Padma quienes le dieron una gran sonrisa y un cálido saludo

- Ginny reservo una mesa

Casi siempre aceptaba sin refutar pero esta noche era diferente

– Ve, enseguida los alcanzo – notó que la respuesta no era del agrado de Ron pero este no se negó así que asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al fondo del lugar

- ¡Ron esta muy guapo! – sonrió Padma sin quitarle la mirada antes mientras desaparecía de su vista

- ¡Tuviste tanta suerte Hermione! – agregó Parvati – Casada con un hombre guapo y sin hijos

**Has hecho que todos te vean perfecto**

La castaña la observó por un momento para luego dirigir su mirada hacía la misma dirección que Padma, encontrándose con el perfil escondido en la penumbra de las luces de Ron, preguntándose con temor si en realidad había sido suerte

- ¡Ya deja de quejarte¡Sabes que Dean te adora y que daría su vida por los niños! – le reprochó su hermana quitando la mirada del pelirrojo

- Lo sé – sacudió disimuladamente la cabeza – Pero no me hubiera molestado probarlo – sonrió con picardía

- No la escuches – se dirigió a Hermione

**Por eso cuando pasa algo, yo soy la única culpable**

**Tu plan funciona, así que te puedes ir**

Finalmente lo vio desaparecer de la vista escuchando un suspiro por parte de Parvati y un reproche más de su hermana…

**Un largo camino…**

_- Enseguida vuelvo_

_- ¿Dónde vas? Hermione y Ron no tardan en llegar – le sujeto de la muñeca_

_- Solo voy al baño_

**Desde que nos conocimos**

La punzada de los celos había desaparecido hace mucho así que las palabras de Parvati le resbalaban como el agua entre los dedos, el calor comenzaba a crear pequeñas gotas de sudor en toda la masa y la música comenzaba a retumbar en sus oídos.

Tomo un sorbo de la copa de Whisky que había pedido, cerró los ojos un momento y en el momento en que los abría chocó su mirada contra una figura al fondo del lugar

- Disculpen

Dejó la copa vacía sobre la barra y desapareció entre la multitud

**Me di cuenta**

_Vio a ambos hermanos hablar animadamente y a unos antiguos compañeros por parte de Ginny ocupar unos lugares en la mesa, pensó en pedir un trago pero era casi imposible poder caminar entre tanta gente, unos mechones de pelo que caían por su frente ahora estaban pegados a ella… el calor se hacia insoportable_

**Cuando pienso en todo el tiempo que he perdido, podría llorar…**

_Saludos casi inaudibles a causa de la música llegaban a tiempo que recibía varios apretones de antiguos amigos y algunos desconocidos…_

**No hay dulzura en tus ojos**

Miró nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban Ron y Ginny, y vio a una delgada mujer acercarse a dicha mesa y tomar un asiento al lado del él. Luna le saludo con un beso en la mejilla y ahí estaba nuevamente, había algo en la mirada de Ron cuando la miraba… algo que era contrario de la forma en la que él solía mirarla

**La forma en la que me miras no esta bien**

Quitó la mirada y retomo su camino, puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y disimuladamente se arregló el vestido, levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre alto apoyado en la pared con una copa en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, tenía la mirada fija en algún; detrás una mujer con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho lo observaba molesta

- Hola Draco

El rubio volteó a verla y forzando una sonrisa la saludo, Hermione respondió el saludo y antes de retirarse giró la cabeza para ver en la misma dirección que Draco ...y como punto final estaba la imagen de una pelirroja sonriendo y tomando de rato en rato un sorbo de su copa.

**Puedo decir de que se trata esta vez**

Una oleada de aire fresco toco su rostro cuando logró salir, la música aún llegaba hasta ese lugar pero ya el ambiente era mas tranquilo

- ¿Cómo estas?

Volteó y se encontró ella, apoyada contra la puerta - ¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí? – preguntó sonriendo

- Se que te gustan los lugares calmados – respondió de igual forma, dejando su postura caminó hasta posarse en frente suyo – Además el calor era insoportable

Instintivamente tomó a Hermione de la cintura, abrazándola fuertemente y ocultando su rostro en su pelo – Te he extrañado mucho

- Yo también – murmuró apoyada en su pecho.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, encontrando esa tranquilidad que solo ese abrazo les daba; Hermione abrió los ojos nuevamente observando a la luna bañarlos con su luz y queriendo que aquél momento se congelase en el tiempo

- ¿Cómo has estado? – el tono en su voz era suave

- Bien

No necesitaba preguntar nuevamente para caer en cuenta que era todo lo contrario, levantó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró fijamente – Sabes que puedes confiar en mi

- Siempre lo supe - delicadamente tomó su rostro entre sus manos – Pero ¿quieres que te lo diga?

**…Hay un extraño en mi vida**

Negó con la cabeza, no necesitaba oír sus propias palabras.

- Te ves muy hermosa

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco – Tu no te ves mal – bromeó obteniendo una suave risa del moreno

La música en el lugar había cesado por unos segundos hasta que una canción lenta comenzó a ambientarlo; Harry dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta, se dirigió hacia ella y la aseguro

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó sintiendo un poco aquella emoción en sus años en Hogwarts

- Quisiera saber – comenzó mientras se acercaba poco a poco – si esta hermosa mujer me concede este baile

Hermione soltó una risita - ¿Desde cuando eres tan galante? Solías ser torpe con las chicas

- Y aún lo soy

Esta vez la tomó delicadamente de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y comenzando a moverse al compás de la música. Apoyo su frente contra la suya…

- ¿Sabes qué es lo único que quería para hoy en la noche? - Hermione negó con la cabeza – tener un baile con la mujer más importante de mi vida – se acercó a su oído y suavemente le dijo

– Tú

- Harry…

Sintió sus labios posarse sobre los suyos, enviando un torbellino de sensaciones por su cuerpo; logrando que su mente olvidara por completo quien se encontraba del otro lado de la pared… mejor dicho

…Quienes

**No eres la persona que una vez conocí**

**Estas asustado que sepan como eres en realidad**

**Si solo te pudieran ver como te veo yo**

**…Entonces verían a un extraño también**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Por fa, dejenme comentarios y nuevamente espero que les haya gustado

Saludos


End file.
